


Up in Smoke

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: South Park
Genre: Drugs, Implied Jyle and Tyde, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Kenny wanted to see the meteor shower with everyone, and Stan thought it could have been fun. It was a shame they had to invite Craig and those guys.(Written for Staig week day 1 & 2: rivalry and stargazing)





	Up in Smoke

Hanging out together for the meteor shower was Kenny's idea. They would hang out under the stars with snacks and music for a little while, which sounded like fun to Stan. Not everyone shared that opinion, however.

Eric was the first one to bail. It wasn't so much bailing as it was I'm not hanging out with you gaywards for the meteor shower, which made Stan roll his eyes. Of course it was gay because Eric didn't like it, because that definitely wasn't homophobic.

It was, but Stan saw no point in arguing with Eric. It would have been far more fun without him.

Instead, the three boys extended an invitation to Craig and those guys. They didn't expect anything out of it, but the boys were up for it. That surprised Stan; he expected Craig to say no. However, he seemed to be the most interested. That guy's love of space would never end. This was going to be fun.

It was until Kyle cancelled a couple of days before. Stan was upset, but unsurprised. Kyle made an excuse about needing to study, but Stan knew it was just an excuse. He didn't say anything, and just shrugged it off.

About an hour later, Jimmy also cancelled. Strange coincidence, until Stan realised they had to be related. He smiled to himself; maybe Kyle was finally making a move after going on about it for so long. At least one guy out of those four was getting some action.

This left only seven of them, but that was still a group. It was still going to be fun. The group shrunk again when Clyde ducked out, taking Token with him. At this rate, Stan would be going alone. That was fine, Stan could drink by himself under the stars. It beat drinking at home, anyway.

Next to make an excuse was Butters, who claimed to be grounded. It was believable enough, considering Butters was grounded for existing sometimes. Now it was only Kenny, Craig and Tweek, and that sucked ass. He loved Kenny, but there was nothing more awkward than hanging out with Tweek and Craig. It had been a year since their breakup, and they were friends again, but it felt awkward. Maybe Stan was the one who made it awkward.

On the night of the shower, he tried to stay positive. He bought snacks and stashed them into his backpack, before slinging it over his shoulder. It was going to be fun. Who knows, maybe he would become better friends with Tweek and Craig.

Oh, how he doubted that.

It was a warm summer night - it was about time South Park got some warmth. He had a thin jacket on in case it got cold, and at worst, he could shove it into his backpack. He arrived at the meeting point - Stark’s Pond, as they had agreed - but no one else had arrived. Kenny was usually the first to arrive, as he was desperate to get out of his house. Except he wasn’t here.

Stan sat down. He was just early, then. He imagined Tweek would arrive not long after, but he wasn’t sure. Craig would arrive at the last minute, because it was Craig and he was too cool to be on time. This gave Stan a chance to text Kenny as he waited.

_ ‘dude where are you’ _

A reply came quickly.

_ ‘Oh yeah can’t make it lmao have fun’ _

Of course not. Stan groaned as he tapped out another reply.

_ ‘wtf you’re leaving me with tweek and craig’ _

‘What? No Tweek isn’t coming

He wasn’t coming in the first place’

Stan read the text, then read it again to make sure he wasn’t mistaken. If Tweek wasn’t coming, then that would leave him with just Craig.

_ ‘why are you doing this to me’ _

Kenny’s reply was a single  _ ;) _ , to which Stan sent back a thousand middle fingers. He could hear Kenny laughing at him from all the way out in Stark’s Pond. How could Kenny call himself a best friend and do this to him? Stan’s thoughts were interrupted by Craig approaching.

“Hey,” Craig said, sitting down next to him. “Where is everyone?”

“Everyone bailed, dude,” Stan said.

“What? Fucking lame.”

He waited for the part where Craig left, but he didn’t. Instead, Craig got comfortable and opened up his backpack, also full of snacks. He opened up a bag of chips and opened it up to Stan.

“Want some?” Craig asked.

“Yes please. Thanks, dude.”

Stan took a handful and started eating. They tasted fine until they started burning the tip of his tongue, but he kept eating, only for the pain to get worse. He looked at Craig, who smirked at him while shoving a few into his mouth.

“You should’ve said they were spicy,” Stan grumbled.

Craig snorted. “You didn’t ask.”

Stan laid down on the grass, idly eating chips. This was a terrible night. Why was he stuck with Craig? He wasn’t paying attention to Stan, as Stan expected. He looked up at the stars - the shower would start soon.

Craig rifled through his bag again and pulled out a little bag, along with cigarette papers and a lighter. That bag didn’t look like tobacco, either. Stan sat up.

“What is that?”

“Weed,” Craig said, shrugging. “I thought Kenny was gonna be here so we could smoke together, but whatever.”

Craig pulled out a grinder, before placing some of the weed inside. As he ground the weed, Stan couldn’t help but feel offended. Why would he think Kenny wanted to get high but not Stan? He was totally cool, and definitely fun enough to smoke with. Maybe he should’ve had a drink before he went out, then he would have been far more fun.

“I-- I can smoke with you,” Stan mumbled.

“I didn’t know you smoked.” Craig opened up the grinder, before pulling out a piece of cigarette paper. “Cool.”

Stan didn’t smoke, but he wanted to impress Craig, even if he didn't know why he cared. Craig knew Stan was lame and boring, but he didn’t know as much as his best friends. Maybe Craig would think of him as the lesser asshole out of the four of them, or at least out of Stan, Kyle and Eric. He couldn’t believe he was placing himself on the same rung as Eric, but his self esteem wasn't high.

Craig rolled the joint, then held it up to his lips. Stan couldn’t help but watch him. He grabbed his lighter and flicked it on, before holding it to the joint and lighting it. He took a slow, long drag, then pulled away, letting out little clouds of smoke. Stan had to admit, Craig looked kind of cool.

He watched Craig's body slump, relaxed, as he took another drag. He was oddly captivating. Stan shook off his thoughts; he wasn't supposed to stare at Craig.

He handed the joint over to Stan before stretching. He looked almost like a cat; relaxed and did not give a fuck. Stan looked back at the joint and tried to remember how Craig had done it - good thing he stared at him. He brought the joint to his lips then inhaled sharply. Mistake. The smoke burned his lungs and he choked, desperately coughing out the smoke. He felt like he was dying. He hit his chest and Craig took the joint from him, before reaching into his bag and throwing some water at him.

“Here, you God damn baby,” Craig said. “I knew you’d never smoked before.”

Stan frowned, but gratefully took the water. He cracked open the bottle and swigged it like he hadn’t had a drink in years. He wasn’t going to thank Craig, fuck that. He wiped his mouth and dumped the bottle onto the grass. As soon as Stan calmed down, Craig handed him the joint again. He frowned.

“Is this so you can laugh at me more?” Stan said.

“No. It’s funny, but no,” Craig said. “I have more, so I don’t care if you waste it. Just try again.”

Stan had done a lot of stupid things in his life, and he wasn’t going to stop now. Rolling his eyes, he took the joint again but hesitated. It was just weed, it wasn't hard. If Craig could do it, so could Stan. He took another drag, slower and more careful this time. His lungs filled with smoke, though this time it did not burn. He handed it over to Craig again, who stared blankly at him.

“Are you holding it in? Breathe it out,” Craig said.

Stan didn’t want to listen to him, but he did it anyway, unable to hold on forever. He felt like a dragon as he blew out smoke, like nothing could stop him. This was nice, but he didn’t feel any different. He reached into his backpack and opened up a bag of his own chips - far less spicy than Craig’s crap. Craig reached in and grabbed a handful of his chips, but Stan didn’t really care what he did. He was too chilled out to care.

If Stan didn’t know Craig any better, he would believe they were enjoying each other’s company. Stan enjoyed Craig’s company right now, but it probably wasn’t mutual. They watched the stars in peaceful quiet, accompanied by the sounds of nature around them. If Stan was with a girl, he would have called this romantic.

Even with Craig, there was something different about it - more than half-rivals half-friends, but not romantic. Stan couldn’t place his finger on it, but it was nice. Not even alcohol made him feel so relaxed. There was something about Craig that put Stan at ease, that had to be it.

They eventually finished the joint, and Craig squashed it into the ground. It was nothing but paper at this point, so Stan’s environmentalist ass could calm down for a second. Craig grabbed his grinder from his bag again, and Stan laughed. He didn’t know why he was laughing, but something was funny. He was happy, that had to be why.

“Isn’t it a little gay to share joints?” Stan asked. “I mean, you’re pretty much putting your mouth on something that’s been on another guy’s lips.”

Craig looked up from the half-rolled joint. “You mean like a kiss?”

Oh God, is that what Stan meant? No, because then he would have been kissing Craig all night. He hadn’t been, they had just been sharing a joint. A thought popped into Stan’s head: if he said yes, Craig would get uncomfortable and make them one each. Perfect. Then there would be no more not-kissing.

“Yeah, exactly like a kiss,” Stan said.

Stan had to hide his satisfied smile. This was going to work; Craig's type was weird blonds, he was going to get weirded out by Stan. Craig finished rolling without comment, before putting the joint down somewhere safe. He waited for Craig to say something, but he never did.

Craig grabbed him by the front of his jacket and looked into his eyes for a second. He had a little smile on his lips, and a little glimmer in his eyes. Maybe it was just the way the stars reflected in his eyes. Stan could stare at him forever.

“Yeah, it's really gay,” Craig said.

He yanked Stan in, and his lips were pressed against Stan's. He gasped, but didn't pull away. It wasn't like kissing a girl - in Stan's experience, girls were all around softer. Craig was rough, but he was rough in all the right places.

The kiss wasn't unpleasant, and when Stan closed his eyes, he enjoyed it far more. Craig was a good kisser; His lips were a little chapped, and he was more forceful than Stan was used to, but he didn't mind. Craig let go of Stan's jacket, instead cupping his face. Stan should have pulled away, but he didn't want to.

He held the back of Craig's neck, running his fingers up the back of his head. His hair was surprisingly soft, softer than any other girls’. Was Craig always this attractive, or was it a combination of weed and lighting that changed him? Stan didn't care what it was, he just wanted more.

They pulled away for air, and Stan couldn't look at him. So they had kissed - so what? Maybe he was gay now, maybe he wasn't. Maybe Craig was simply hot, regardless of gender or sexuality. It was more likely that Stan was too high to care. He would kiss Craig again in a heartbeat if he asked, however.

Craig lit the new joint, leaving Stan to ponder his thoughts alone. He caught Stan's eye and patted his lap - at least he thought he did, but he might have been high enough to see things. He crawled onto Craig's lap, who wrapped his free arm around Stan. He made himself comfortable - how many more chances would he get to sit on Craig's lap?

Stan was so close to Craig's face that he could feel his warm breath. He dived in for another kiss, which Craig all too happily obliged. Stan wanted to kiss him all night; there was something about Craig that kept pulling him in. They took short breaks to take drags of the joint; while Stan took a drag, Craig's mouth was on his neck. He certainly wasn't complaining.

They missed the meteor shower, but Stan didn't give a shit - Craig was far more interesting.

Stan expected to forget about this come the morning, or for it to at least be a vague blur. Except it was all clear, and Stan remembered every damn moment. He wasn't sure that he regretted it, however. He opened his eyes and looked around - of course he was still at Stark’s Pond, and of course he was still in his underwear. At least he had the sense to put them back on. There was a heavy weight on him, which he soon realised what just Craig.

He could have moved, but why? This was nice. He reached into his nearby jeans and pulled out his phone. He opened the group chat with Kyle and Kenny.

_ ‘thanks a lot for leaving me with craig you guys’ _

_ ‘I told you a couple of days ago I wasn't going. Why are you upset?’ _

_ ‘because i'm lying in starks pond w him right now _

_ and he's naked _

_ and i remember everything _

_ and i have no clue how to feel’ _

Fine, Craig wasn't totally naked, but underwear was naked enough. Stan knew damn well Craig was naked at one point last night. Stan had seen his dick, an image that would be burned into his mind. His phone pinged, a text from Clyde in the big group chat. No. Oh no. Please no.

_ ‘omfggggg no way did you guys rly fuck???? _

_ @ craig lmao bro is this serious’ _

Stan wanted to die. Craig was going to kill him. He locked his phone and held Craig while he slept; might as well enjoy this while he still could.

**Author's Note:**

> Nano burnout who I'M STILL GOING BABEY. I'm very, very far ahead. I can have this. I told myself I'd only do one of these, but... I don't know. We'll seeee lmao writing this made me like Staig more
> 
> Come follow me on [Tumblr!](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com)


End file.
